This invention relates to valves, and more specifically to ball valves.
Over the years, many proposals for designs of ball valves have evolved. Many are relatively complex in terms of the number pf parts required as well as the manufacturing effort required to assemble the parts. As a consequence, while such valves are reliable, they are also expensive and the cost deters their use.
Other proposals have been advanced for ball valves of relatively simple construction. While such proposals overcome the expense and difficulty of fabrication encountered with complex valves, their reliability leaves much to be desired. All too typically, interconnected components may loosen during the process of a number of opening and closing valve cycles with the consequence that they may begin to leak or even become entirely inoperative should the actuator uncouple from the valve ball.